Excessive power consumption or dissipation can destroy an electronic product's commercial viability. For example, an increase in power consumption of one watt can increase an integrated circuit package cost such that it is overly expensive. Moreover, portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones and laptop computers favor longer battery life.
Power consumption of an integrated circuit can have a direct effect on operating time of portable electronic device between charges. Thus, effectively analyzing power consumption or dissipation of an integrated circuit is beneficial to increase commercial competiveness.